1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a social communication technique using information communication terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally provided a service, so-called chat, for making real-time character communication by use of information processing devices such as PC (Personal Computer) terminals or portable terminals. Exemplary forms of the chat service include user-to-user chat on one-to-one basis, in-group chat by a plurality of users belonging to a specific group, inter-group chat, and the like. The chat is performed between members entering a virtual room called chat room.
On the other hand, multifunctional portable terminals called Smartphone have been rapidly spread since 2010, and many chat services which are assumed to be used in portable terminals are provided and users are increasing.
In such a situation, network-type games in which a plurality of users participate via a network are spreading. There is provided a network game in which information processing devices such as PC terminals or portable terminals are used to communicate with a game server, thereby mutually exchanging information for communication (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-186816, 2006-223893, 2011-115472, and 2012-011209, for example).